El Destino de Overwatch
by Guardian-Shizu-Sama
Summary: Los vex, una raza consumida por la oscuridad, encuentra el Universo donde habitan los héroes de Overwatch, comienzan a invadir su mundo, y a quebrarlo, la única forma de que el mundo se salve es que ellos salgan de ahí, y los guardianes de ese tiempo lo arregle. ¿Qué tantas cosas vivirán los agentes y los guardianes?
1. Prologo

Era una tarde tranquila y divertida entre los agentes de Overwatch, una partida muy reñida, el equipo de 6 de Genji, iba a la cabeza, y el equipo de 6 de Hanzo iba algo corto.

Mientras jugaban, un robot los miraba en la lejanía, sobre un edificio apuntándoles para ver qué pasaba, mientras la partida se desarrollaba, Tracer se detuvo un momento y volteo a todos lados, mientras Wilson la miraba con confusión.

\- ¿Pasa algo Tracer?

-Creí haber oído un chillido metálico-dijo mientras volvía a la partida, pero ese sonido alerto a los dos héroes.

\- ¿Qué mierda está sucediendo? -dijo Genji acercándose a los 2 mientras les cubría la espalda.

-Oímos un chillido metálico, pero no es muy normal que digamos-dijo Winston curioso, acercándose a una puerta.

-Dejen eso nos van a remontar-dijo Genji mientras Winston lo seguía.

Tracer suspiro y siguió la partida, WidowMaker le apunto a Tracer que pasaba corriendo, sin embargo, algo le disparo, haciendo que cayera de donde estaba, Hanzo miro a la francotiradora, que se levantaba adolorida.

\- ¿Todo bien?

-Eso parece, me dispararon, pero no supe de dónde.

Todos se concentraron en la partida, al finalizar, WidowMaker hablaba con Reaper, mientras Tracer se alejaba del grupo, cuando estuvo bastante desprotegida, un cuerpo robótico se lanzó contra ella, este grito, de inmediato, Winston corrió junto a los demás, Sombra y Reaper aparecieron primero en la zona, Tracer disparaba a un par de robots con un abdomen brillante, y al ser atravesados en esa zona morían, botando un líquido brillante y lechoso.

Sin pensárselo, los héroes empezaron a masacrarlos, se complicó un poco cuando apareció uno más grande, y más fuerte, y también un par igual a los más débiles, pero servían como francotiradores.

Ana y Widow los bajaban muy fácilmente, mientras los demás hacían lo que podían en detenerlos, Winston y se encargaban de los más grandes.

Acabaron con la amenaza, estaban todos agotados, se notaba cierta preocupación en ellos al ver a esos seres tan diferentes a los omnicos, Mercy se acercó a ellos, mientras examinaba cada parte de ellos, se notaba preocupada.

\- ¿Qué mierda eran esas cosas? -dijo Soldado:76

-No lo sé, pero se parecen un poco a los omnicos, debemos regresar.

-No, ustedes deben quedarse aquí, alguien vendrá por ustedes-Reaper se giró sobre si, y con ambas escopetas le apunto a una silueta encapuchada, la cual se agacho y los dos disparos de Reaper dieron en la pared.

\- ¿Amigo o Enemigo? -dijo Tracer apuntándole sin disparar.

-Amigo, más les vale que se queden aquí peleando, su universo corre gran peligro.

\- ¿Universo?

-Así es, está siendo contaminado por esta raza, los vex, lo que ellos no hicieron no es perfecto, entonces, solo lo borran, matándolos- dijo aquella silueta mientras ponía uno de sus pies en el abdomen de uno de los vex que tenía pequeños tics, aboyo su abdomen mientras el líquido brillante se esparcía y el vex agonizaba.

-Un mal que desprecia a otros males, ya hay gente trabajando en su destrucción, pero es casi imposible eliminarlos completamente.

\- ¿Cómo sabemos que dices la verdad? -dijo Winston molesto al ver a sus compañeros confundidos.

-Porque esas cosas ya los están buscando-rio la silueta mientras desaparecía y aparecía atrás de Mercy.

-Por cierto, a diferencia suya, esas cosas si piensan le están apuntando a la cabeza.

Un disparo de uno de esos francotiradores salió contra la cabeza de Mercy, la silueta lo detuvo con su rifle de pulsos, y empezó a dispararles mientras los demás la miraban sorprendidos, Soldado:76 y Reaper se miraron con odio, pero sin pensárselo empezaron a ayudar a aquella silueta, los demás los siguieron.

Los enemigos seguían apareciendo, y las balas empezaron a escasear, inmediatamente, aquella silueta gruño, y empezó a buscar algún lugar de donde salieran esas máquinas.

-Ya sé de donde vienen. -dijo mientras Winston miraba a donde esta estaba señalando, Tracer tomo velocidad y corrió al lugar, mientras aquella silueta dejaba a Mccree en su lugar, Tracer la cubrió mientras aquella silueta lanzaba una granada a donde estaba un portal, abrazo a Tracer y se lanzó con ella lejos de él, los vex dejaron de salir mientras ambas bajaban, la capa de aquella silueta se había rasgado demasiado, mostrando su rostro robótico, inmediatamente Soldado:76 le apunto molesto.

-Omnico, ¿No es así?

-No, mi raza se llama exo, baja eso de una vez, ya les ayudé a que aguanten, quédense aquí, en lo que la ayuda viene, su universo está colapsando.

\- ¿Pero, ¿qué hay de los demás? -dijo Tracer mirando a la exo desconocida bastante preocupada por sus compañeros.

-Tiene razón no podemos dejarlos así-dijo Mei.

-Eso o se quedan aquí, pueden avisarles, pero si no les creen, que vean como su mundo desaparece, yo ya hice lo que me tocaba-dijo dándose la vuelta y desapareciendo.

Todos se miraron, llamaron a sus amigos faltantes, Ana, Lucio, Pharah, Zenyatta, Symmetra, ReinHardt y Zarya fueron los únicos que creyeron en sus palabras y llegaron al lugar, poco a poco, el lugar empezó a colapsar entre un fuerte sismo, asustados miraron el portal, parecía que en cualquier momento se volvería a abrir.

-Tenemos que alejarnos de las estructuras-dijo Widow a sus compañeros.

\- ¿Pero a dónde? -dijo Tracer mientras la francotiradora le gruñía.

\- ¡Por aquí! -grito Hanzo mientras todos corrían a una zona boscosa, ahí, había una construcción llena de luz blanca y azul, un par de cosas triangulares con un solo ojo rojo y tentáculos morados volaban por ahí, cuidando del lugar.

-No dejen que los vean, son molestos-dijo Genji bajando de un árbol con su hermano.

\- ¿Cuánto tardara la Ayuda? -dijo Mei preocupada de que fuese una trampa.

-Espero no mucho-dijo Tracer mirando el cielo de la noche.

En otro lugar, y otro mundo, un grupo de 3 personas armadas y diferentes armaduras llegaban a un templo, muy parecido al que habían visto los héroes de Overwatch, masacraron a los vex de ahí, siguieron su camino mientras perdían señal con sus líderes.

-Nos van a matar cuando sepan que nos encontramos con esto-dijo una de ellas mientras los otros dos reían.

-A ti te mata tu padre ¿no Edén?

-Cállate ya Elein, sigamos, nuestra amiga dijo que era por aquí.

\- ¿Soy la única que no tiene un buen presentimiento de esto?

-Tal parece buena amiga Irene-dijo la de la armadura más pesada, mientras alistaban sus armas, frente a ellos, estaba un portal vez desactivado, se veían los 3 con suma confusión, era enorme, y estaba rodeado de un líquido como el que estaba dentro de los vex, pero era transparente.

-Bueno, si tenemos que abrirlo, lo haremos-dijo el joven, mientras se acercaba al portal de un salto, pateo una palanca, la cual lo activo, el portal era enorme.

Mientras, los héroes de Overwatch, miraban que sucedía, el enorme templo desapareció, se acercaron, los enemigos habían desaparecido, la estructura se había transformado en una especie de altar, con un portal en el medio, había agua brillante corriendo a los lados.

\- ¿Quién entra Primero? -dijo Winston, todos miraron a Sombra, la cual gruño.

-Bien yo lo hago-dijo molesta mientras entraba al portal. Sin embargo, ya no regreso.

-Ya tardo mucho, vamos-dijo Widow, entrando de un salto, los demás la siguieron.

Cuando traspasaron el portal, este colapso en su mundo, y el del nuevo mundo, se cerró, miraron que pasaba, sombra miraba maravillada la arquitectura del lugar, los demás hicieron lo mismo, mientras oían un grito.

-Cuidado-todos reaccionaron, una joven de pesada armadura cayo frente a ellos, colocando un escudo con forma de cúpula, un enemigo de un enorme tamaño, les disparaba sin parar.

-Más atentos-dijo, su voz era algo electrónica, pensaron que era la que les había avisado del posible colapso en su mundo.

Reaper y Genji dirigieron su mirada a done transcurría la batalla, los demás hicieron lo mismo, mientras la mujer que los cuidaba salía del escudo ayudándolos.

Había una mujer que usaba una técnica muy parecida a la de Reaper, esta daba una voltereta y desaparecía entre una neblina oscura, este salto y se lanzó contra aquel fuerte enemigo, tirándole una flecha de color morado, el enemigo cayó al suelo debilitado.

-No nos quedemos así, parecemos inútiles-dijo Winston, gruñendo y saltando fuera de la zona donde estaba el portal, ayudando a masacrar a los enemigos mas pequeños.

Widow sonrió al ver la enorme estructura, lanzo su gancho y subió a una de las paredes, con Ana, estas les ayudaron a eliminar a los francotiradores.

Los demás daban cobertura. Una vez el enemigo fue asesinado, los más pequeños huyeron, el portal empezó a colapsar, Tracer miro el portal bastante confundida y dolida, al saber que varios de sus amigos habían preferido quedarse.

\- ¿Están todos bien? -dijo Mercy mientras dirigía su mirada al otro grupo de 3.

-Todo bien-dijo el joven, quitándose su casco, Widow y Tracer abrieron la boca en señal de sorpresa, tenía un bello tono azul en su piel, y parecía irradiar pequeñas luces en sus venas, sus ojos brillaban en un tono amarillo y su cabello era completamente azabache.

-Si…todo bien-dijo Mercy bastante sorprendida.

-Olvidamos presentarnos, soy Edén, un Guardian hechicero. -dijo tendiendo su mano a Mercy besándola suavemente.

-Elein, exo Titan-dijo la de armadura pesada, quitándose su casco, sus ojos eran dos focos de color azul, y su boca brillaba de color blanco al hablar.

-Y ella es nuestra Líder, Irene, Cazadora-dijo Edén haciéndose a un lado, mientras la cazadora solo se cruzaba de brazos, su capa negra con pequeñas luces azules y un casco con cara de lobo llameante los intimido un poco.

-Calma, se verá ruda, pero es todo un amor-dijo Elein abrazándola mientras la cazadora suspiraba.

-Un gusto.

-Nosotros somos agentes de Overwatch, mi nombre es…

-Cállate, deja las formalidades soldadito-dijo Reaper mientras los demás rodaban la mirada y el soldado tomaba por el cuello al mercenario.

-Podrías dejarme terminar rata ne…

\- ¡Basta! -grito la cazadora mientras todos volteaban a verla y Elein y Edén reían suavemente.

-Parecen niños, rápido síganme, antes de que este lugar colapse-dijo mientras salía de ahí, todos la siguieron, mientras los otros dos que se peleaban se soltaron y los siguieron.

-Anden suban a una de las 3-dijo la cazadora mientras subía a una de 3 naves, la suya era de color dorado, Reaper, Soldado:76, Genji, Hanzo, Symmetra, Mercy y Mei subieron con ella. , Tracer, Winston, Mccree, Lucio, WidowMaker y Sombra se fueron con el joven hechicero. Y en la nave de Elein subieron Zenyatta, ReinHardt, Pharah, Ana y Zarya.

Mientras se dirigían a la Torre, los nuevos se miraban bastante confundidos, mantenían conexión las naves, mientras se acercaban, Elein empezó a bromear con Zarya. Lo cual contagio a las demás naves.

-Bueno, ya que están aquí, deberán acoplarse por un tiempo en este sistema-dijo Edén calmando un poco las risas de todos.

\- ¿Acoplarnos? -pregunto Tracer.

-Claro, no estarán muy pronto en su hogar de nuevo, será costoso y muy tardado que su universo vuelva a ser el mismo-dijo Elein mientras suspiraba.

-Pero, ¿qué es lo que paso?

-Fácil cariño, los vex, creen que su mundo es un asco, y lo están reconstruyendo-dijo el espectro de Edén, asustando a Tracer.

\- ¿Qué paso? -pregunto Winston desde la nave de Irene.

-Nada, su compañero robótico me asusto-dijo mientras el espectro volaba alrededor de Tracer mientras esta reia.

-Son espectros, ellos se encargan de muchas cosas para ayudarnos a nosotros, nacieron del Viajero-dijo Irene.

\- ¿Qué es el Viajero? -dijo Reaper mientras Irene sonreía al igual que sus dos compañeros.

-Espero esto sea de su agrado-dijo Irene apretando un botón, varias pantallas se encendieron, y así pudieron ver lo que ella veía enfrente.

-El viajero es una especie de luna, recorrió todo el sistema y se instaló aquí, nos trajo prosperidad por muchos años, ahora descansa de una herida de muerte, y nosotros, debemos protegerlo, a él y a la humanidad que queda-dijo el espectro de Irene, mientras aterrizaban.

-Y esta, es la torre, nuestro hogar, el hogar de los guardianes.


	2. Capitulo 1

Mientras bajaban de la nave, un grupo pequeño de guardianes bastante jóvenes, se acercaron a la cazadora, con bastante curiosidad sobre los personajes que la acompañaban.

-Señorita Irene, ¿Quiénes son ellos? -dijo una hechicera mientras miraba a los recién llegados.

-Unos amigos, ¿Esta Zavala disponible?

-Sí, la esa esperando con su reporte-dijo la hechicera mientras su grupo se dispersaba, del Hangar venían Edén y Elein con el resto de llegados.

-Se tardaron mucho ¿No crees?

-Di un par de vueltas al viajero para que lo vieran, andando, a Zavala le va a desagradar el que traiga visitas de la nada-dijo la cazadora mientras los Héroes de Overwatch se miraban y caminaban detrás de la cazadora.

Bajaron a donde estaba el pasillo del Crisol, Shaxx inmediatamente al verlos se sobresaltó y corrió deteniendo a la cazadora antes de que abriera la puerta de la vanguardia.

-Muy bien, bien, entiendo que te guste presentarle nuevos reclutas a Zavala, pero ¿no crees que son demasiados en una semana?

-No son reclutas, son de otro universo Shaxx, si me permites debo entrar y hablar con Zavala-dijo algo irritada mientras atrás de ella, Tracer y Sombra se reían del titan del crisol, al ver su reacción tan apresurada.

-Quiero que me expliques todo esto junto con Zavala. -dijo algo irritado cruzándose de brazos.

-Oh por un… mira tengo que arreglar cuentas con Cayde de porque traje gente en mi nave, luego los regaños de Zavala de traer visitantes y la curiosidad de Ikora, ahora con tus interrogatorios, no traje asesinos.

-En realidad si-dijo Soldado-76 señalando a Reaper y a WidowMaker que solo gruñeron por lo bajo.

-No esos asesinos, ahora si me disculpan-dijo Irene dando un largo suspiro, abrió las puertas de la Vanguardia, Ikora estaba concentrada en sus libros, Cayde en sus mapas, y Zavala en planos de un arma.

-Entren poco a poco-dijo Edén mientras se adelantaba con Irene, poco a poco fueron entrando, Edén se acercó a Zavala, quien lo recibió con una sonrisa.

-Comandante Zavala, tenemos algo que decirle y esperemos lo entienda-dijo Edén rascando su cabeza, mientras Shaxx se ponía a un lado de Cayde.

\- ¿Paso algo?

-Tenemos compañeros que presentarle, Los vex infectaron su mundo y necesitamos que se queden-dijo Elein algo nerviosa mientras Ikora miraba a la puerta, mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos.

-Muy bien, que pasen, me gustaría conocerlos.

-No es poca la compañía Zavala-dijo Ikora algo burlona mientras entraban los Héroes, la vista de Cayde se dirigió inmediatamente a las chicas, en especial a , Zavala y Shaxx miraron a ReinHardt, era el que más destacaba de todos por su tamaño.

-Vaya-dijo Zavala sorprendido rascando su nuca.

-Me agradan estas visitas, no sé qué digas tu Zavala-dijo Cayde burlón mientras Irene volteaba a verlo, iba a matarlo.

-No me agradas líder de vanguardia-dijo Irene mientras los Héroes se miraban confundidos.

-Bueno, lo mejor es presentarnos. -Dijo Soldado-76 mientras los demás asentían.

Luego de las largas presentaciones, Ikora se quedó hablando con Winston.

Era de esperarse, esos dos hablaban de cosas que los demás no entendían, entre tecnología de ambos mundos, ciertas historias y más, Zavala y Soldado-76 solo se miraban algo sorprendidos. Elein estaba siendo probada por Sombra, para saber si podría hackearla, cosa que no le agrado mucho a la Titan exo, pero se dejó, le agradaba ver el rostro de desesperación del joven hacker al no lograr lo que quería.

Widow y Ana hablaban con Cayde de las armas que tenían a la mano, y un poco de consejos sobre francotiradores. Reaper era el que se mantenía más alejado y serio.

-Bueno ya que nos hemos conocido un poco, me gustaría saber ¿Quién les dijo dónde encontrarlos? -pregunto Ikora, el ambiente se tensó, mas entre los 3 guardianes que los habían ido a buscar.

-Una exo desconocida, no dio nombre, pero nos ayudó a aguantar el ataque-dijo Tracer pensativa, para luego mirar a la exo titan y a Edén, quienes se veían nerviosos.

\- ¿Exo desconocida eh? -dijo Cayde volteando a ver a Irene la cual suspiro.

-No corte comunicación con ella, no podía hacerlo después de cómo me ayudo y lo saben. -dijo algo molesta mientras Cayde se levantaba irritado llegando sus dedos a su sien.

-Muy bien, escucha, corta comunicación con ella, no sabemos que está tramando.

\- ¿no sabemos? ¡Los está ayudando para que no pierdan su hogar oíste lata! -Reaper y Genji se miraron al ver el comportamiento agresivo de la cazadora.

-No me importa, siempre te implican a ti-dijo el de cabello azul algo molesto.

-No te pueden implicar a ti porque no sirves para nada-dijo molesta, mientras Ikora y Zavala se alejaban un poco de esos dos, todos hicieron lo mismo ya se venía venir la explosión de esos dos.

\- ¡Al menos no soy enano! -grito Cayde, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, la cazadora tomo a Cayde por la capa y lo lanzo al suelo, Cayde el tomo de los brazos y la jalo con fuerza, haciendo que esta chillara, todos voltearon a ver, esta alejo su brazo y apretó donde había sentido los dedos de Cayde.

\- ¡Mierda! -dijo ella mientras levantaba la manga de su armadura, tenía un disparo de francotirador Vex, había dejado un largo corte, estaba tan concentrada en llevarlos con Zavala que nunca sintió dolor.

-Vaya, como es posible que no sintieras eso-dijo Cayde sarcástico mientras le quitaba la capucha y el casco, los Héroes al ver el rostro de la joven cazadora casi se caen de espaldas, era muy parecida a WidowMaker, su piel azul era más clara y los ojos de un verde lima brillante.

-Vaya otra Widow-dijo Tracer riendo mientras la francotiradora la empujaba irritada.

-Yo me encargo-dijo Mercy acercándose, Irene estiro el brazo mientras Cayde suspiraba llevando dos de sus dedos al puente de su nariz.

\- ¿Cómo es que no sentiste dolor nunca?

-Cuando está concentrada en algo no siente nada más que lo que debe sentir-dijo Elein, los hombres en la habitación lo malpensaron y desviaron la mirada apenados, Ikora y Winston se miraron riendo suavemente al captar la idea.

-Bueno ya está, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor, Gracias Mercy-sonrió la insomne mientras los demás se miraban.

-Bien, les daremos una armadura de clase, con la que se sientan cómodos, necesitamos ser discretos, o los demás guardianes empezaran a ser molestos-dijo Ikora mientras Winston la miraba.

-En tu caso Winston, te dejare en la biblioteca de hechiceros, si necesitas algo háznoslo saber.

-Me parece bien, Soldado-76, te toca volver a guiarlos.

-Porque siempre debe ser el-dijo Reaper en un gruñido mientras Soldado-76 lo miraba.

-Lo siento más apto que tú.

-Agh-cuando Reaper se le iba ir encima a Soldado-76, Irene lo detuvo, jalándolo de su capucha

-Escúchenme bien ustedes dos, ya tengo suficiente con mi líder de vanguardia, más les vale relajar su maldita rivalidad en lo que están aquí, o la que les va a terminar de reventar el su…

-Wow Wow, calma muñeca-dijo Mccree, alejándola mientras esta trataba de relajarse, Soldado y Reaper se miraron sorprendidos, pero hicieron los pases, por el momento.

Fueron al Hangar, estaba vacío por suerte, bajaron a donde estaba el bar, ahí Ikora empezó a sacar armaduras de varios tipos y tamaños.

-Escojan la que más les agrade, mandare a una de mis pupilas a ayudarles-dijo Ikora mientras subía con Winston para ir a la Biblioteca.

\- ¿Cómo se dividen aquí? -pregunto Mei mirando las armaduras.

-En clases, Cazadores, Hechiceros y Titanes, Cazador viene siendo su Ataque, Hechiceros de apoyo y Titanes de Defensa y Tanque. -dijo Irene cruzándose de brazos.

-Agh, no me veo como un cazador-dijo sombra levantando las ropas.

-Es lo más ágil que tenemos para ti-dijo Irene sonriente mientras miraba a los lados.

-Irene… ¿quiénes son ellos? -venia bajando una hechicera, mirando a los héroes. Era Kami.

-Visitas, no sabemos por cuanto se quedarán, pero nos viene bien que sean discretos-murmuro mientras algunos empezaban a cambiarse.

Reaper, había elegido ser cazador, pero se negaba a quitarse su gabardina, estaba empezando a colmar la paciencia de Kami y de Irene, en cualquier momento iban a matarlo.

-Bien veré que puedo hacer-dijo la cazadora quitándole la capa negra de las manos al mercenario que solo la miraba retador detrás de su máscara.

-Oye no te ves mal así-dijo Tracer mirando a Hanzo, había decidido ser Cazador, y la armadura le sentaba bien.

-Me es algo incomodo-dijo acomodando su arco y sus flechas en su espalda.

Al final terminaron acomodados por clase y algunos se sentían desubicados, ya que lo hacían por la comodidad más que por otra cosa.

Cazadores: Genji, Mccree, Soldado-76, Reaper, Sombra, Hanzo, Ana, Tracer y WidowMaker.

Hechiceros: Zenyatta, Symmetra, Mercy y Mei.

Titanes: ReinHardt, Zarya, y Pharah.

-Esto es bastante incomodo-dijo Mei mirando la larga gabardina.

-Te acostumbraras-dijo Kami sonriente.

-Bueno, tendremos que apoyarlos con algunas habilidades. -dijo Elein entrando junto con Edén.

-La que va a necesitar ayuda va a ser Irene. -dijo Tracer señalando a la insomne azabache.

-No te preocupes, he sabido llevar grupos más grandes, los llevare a un lugar donde podrán entrenar, quiero ver que tan buenos son.

-No me retes niña-dijo Mccree burlón mientras ambos se sonreían.

-Obviamente no los llevare a la fuerza, quienes quieran venir que me sigan-dijo la cazadora, dándoles la espalda, solo Ana y Sombra se quedaron, preferían no ir a pelear por el momento.

Todos subieron a las naves, llegaron a una zona llamada Estandarte Caído, ahí la joven cazadora se posiciono en medio del lugar mirándolos, buscaba una forma de hacer equipos que pudieran comunicarse, en su caso, sería con 2 hechiceros, 1 cazador y 1 titan, pero haría un equipo con 2 cazadores.

-Bien, ya sea como hare sus equipos y me importa poco si se caen bien. Primer equipo, Soldado-76, Reaper, Mercy y Pharah, ustedes contra nosotros 4, usen todo lo que tengan. -dijo la cazadora con una sonrisa.

-Bien, que empiece-dijo Tracer emocionada, quería ver la capacidad de sus compañeros y sus nuevos amigos, en una batalla de 4 vs 4.

Genji y Hanzo se sentaron arriba del árbol viendo todo bastante ilusionados, esperaban mucho caos. Al lado de todos los héroes, apareció un espectro.

-Bien, que inicie la guerra. -Dijo soldado-76 mientras recargaba su fusil de pulsos.

La batalla estaba muy reñida, para desgracia de Reaper, la joven cazadora siempre lograba esquivar las balas de sus escopetas, gracias a esa habilidad tan similar que tenían.

Los héroes apoyaban a sus amigos y compañeros, Pharah y Mercy mantenían a raya a los otros 3, sin embargo, soldado-76 y Reaper tenían problemas de comunicación respecto a su líder, se escabullida muy fácilmente, y más cuando estaba gravemente herida.

-Te dije que al ataque no que la dejes irse-gruño Soldado-76 buscando a la cazadora.

-Y yo te dije lo mismo la última vez, maldito idiota-los dos se voltearon a ver mientras la cazadora suspiraba y le apuntaba a los dos con un cañón de mano, se notaba irritada.

-Y yo les dije que dejaran de pelearse por una vez-estos voltearon a verla.

\- ¿Cómo escapas tan rápido?

-Fácil querido Reaper, me mantengo a distancia contigo, y con Soldado-76 son encuentros más cercanos, les complico un poco la vida ¿no? -rio mientras alejaba el revolver de los dos.

-Bien es todo con ustedes, tengo que probar a Genji y Hanzo.

\- ¿Porque a esos dos? -Dijo Reaper, su tono de voz se oía algo celoso.

-Me interesan agiles, a ustedes les falta eso para ser cazadores. -esta se fue dándoles la espalda.

-Te agrado la niña?

-Sí, aunque es muy…

\- ¿Irritante?

-Molesta-dijo Reaper caminando a donde estaban los demás.

Hanzo y Genji a diferencia de los otros 2 le complicaron la vida a la cazadora, no necesitaban comunicación, pero era casi imposible para ella atacar a Hanzo, ya que Genji estaba cuidándole las espaldas, muchos notaron eso, lo cual molesto un poco a Reaper, quien solo se cruzó de brazos suspirando.

-Me parece que alguien se enamoró-dijo Pharah mientras Tracer reia por lo bajo.

\- ¿Quieres callarte?

-Oh vamos, a cualquiera le agradaría esa niña, es bastante hábil-dijo Mccree.

-A quien le dicen niña? -todos se tensaron mientras la cazadora los miraba cruzada de brazos, detrás de ella estaba Hanzo con una de sus flechas en la espalda, mientras jalaba a su hermano, quien estaba en el suelo con una marca de color morado en uno de sus costados.

\- ¿Qué les hiciste? -dijo Mercy asustada acercándose.

-Saben comunicarse, no como los otros dos-dijo mirando a soldado y Reaper quienes solo desviaron la cabeza.

-Tuve que usar una de mis espadas, pude reflejar la flecha de Hanzo y acercarme a Genji, el corte fue pura suerte, aunque no Salí tan ilesa que digamos-dijo sonriente mientras se sentaba y su espectro la curaba, Genji había hecho un corte con su katana en el abdomen de la joven.

-A este paso, serás tu quien se muera-dijo el espectro de la cazadora la cual sonrió.

-Bien es todo por hoy, tengo que hacer unas cosas con mi líder.

-Más bien tu pareja-dijo Widow, la espalda de la cazadora se tensó, y los puños de Reaper se cerraron tronando un poco.

-Me gustaba, pero es un idiota, Kami estará con ustedes, cuidado que tiene pareja-le dijo a Mccree quien rio, mientras la cazadora subía a su nave y se iba.

\- ¿Te partieron el corazón? -dijo Hanzo a Reaper quien gruño alejando su mano.

-Vámonos. -dijo molesto subiendo a la nave de Elein.

\- ¿Le gusto la niña? -dijo Widow bastante confundida.

-Si te soy sincera, a muchos les agrada, es fuerte, pero a veces puede ser un bombón, demasiado suave-dijo Edén mientras subían a la nave y regresaban a la Torre.

Ahí estaba la cazadora, estaba con Cayde, probando unas armas, Reaper al verlos gruño y se alejó, mientras Hanzo reia por lo bajo, sin darse cuenta que su hermano estaba igual o peor que Reaper.

Más tarde, estos estaban en la plaza de la torre, hablando, mientras la noche caía en la ciudad, Reaper hablaba con Widow, se veía algo molesto. Irene se acercó luego de un rato con los demás, inmediatamente se levantaron y Reaper los miro confundido.

-Que hacen?

-Iremos a jugar botella, ¿Vienes? -dijo Sombra, entre la bola de gente, iba Cayde y Zavala, no se notaban muy cómodos con la idea de jugar de nuevo botella, no con lo que ocurrió la última vez, y casi se quedan sin Líder de Cazadores.

-Me parece bien-dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Una vez en la sala que estaba abajo del Hangar, comenzaron a acomodarse.

Los que iban a jugar eran, Sombra, Widow, Tracer, Mccree, Soldado-76, Hanzo, Genji, Reaper, Mercy y Pharah. Los demás se habían ido a dormir. Los retos eran demasiado fáciles, lo cual empezó a molestar a Reaper, esperaba algo más llamativo, y aparentemente, Shaxx se dio cuenta de ello, se trono los dedos y dio la vuelta a la botella, se detuvo frente a Zavala.

Su reto, era besar a una de las heroínas de Overwatch, Kami que jugaba con ellos, miro al comandante, pero este estaba algo distraído que no noto a su pareja, y sin pensárselo, miro a Tracer la cual le sonrió.

-Ya que-este se levantó y beso suavemente los labios de Tracer, el cielo se iba a caer…


	3. Capitulo 2

Zavala volvió a sentarse y miro a Kami, la cual solo sonreía, se levantó y salió, Soldado-76 la siguió, sentía que algo no andaba bien con la joven hechicera. Luego de unos minutos regresaron, la hechicera aún seguía sonriente, pero estaba más calmada. Zavala giro la botella y le toco ahora a Cayde.

-Dame reto comandante, veamos cómo te va-rio Cayde mientras Zavala sonreía y se quedaba pensando.

-Te reto a que beses a Mercy-Cayde se rio ligeramente y miro a la rubia la cual le sonrió todo por lograr la apuesta, Cayde se acercó y la beso, la rubia se coloro, el beso fue demasiado pasional, la mirada detrás del casco de Irene se había vuelto fría y probablemente, se le hubiera lanzado a Cayde sin pensárselo.

-Listo, me toca-dijo Cayde, dándole vuelta, cayo den Shaxx, a él lo retaron simplemente a molestar a Winston, con algo de preocupación el titan del Crisol, prefirió tomar.

-Bien, me toca-dijo algo nervioso, al girarla cayo en Irene, Cayde se puso tenso y se encelo un poco al imaginarse lo que venía.

-Bien, te reto a que beses, a uno de los chicos…de Overwatch-dijo Shaxx sonriente, mientras esta sonreía, retiro la parte baja de su casco, Cayde tomo un vaso y empezó a llenarlo, pero Irene levanto la botella y sonrió.

\- ¿Qué no puedo hacerlo? -esta se levantó y miro a los que estaban jugando, sabía que a Cayde no le había agradado para nada Genji, y esta lo aprovecharía.

-Genji… ¿puedo? -dijo con una voz terriblemente seductora, Genji, debajo de su máscara de metal asintió y se sonrojo, Cayde iba a partir el vaso si Irene seguía.

Genji retiro la parte baja y atrajo a el ala cazadora, dándole un sensual y apasionado beso, Tracer, Widow y Mercy empezaron a reír, mientras los demás solo miraban la escena con la mandíbula en el piso, Cayde se estaba carcomiendo por los celos.

A pesar de que el beso fue muy pasional, fue rápido, Genji se dejó caer de espaldas cubriendo su boca nuevamente, estaba que ardía en vergüenza, pero debía admitirlo, la cazadora sabia besar, y muy bien.

-Mi turno-dijo la cazadora dando vuelta a la botella, Zavala casi pega el grito en el cielo cuando se detuvo en Kami.

-Bien mi querida amiga, te reto a que beses a 76-dijo sonriente la insomne.

-Eres una…-Kami rio y miro a 76, este le devolvió la mirada, algo cómplice se podría decir, 76 retiro su visor, y se acercó a los labios de Kami, esta le correspondió el beso, Tracer grito emocionada dándole algo de diversión al ambiente.

-Bueno es todo-dijo Kami mientras 76 se alejaba con una sonrisa, volviendo a ponerse el visor. Zavala miro la escena con los ojos abiertos como platos, parecía que en un momento se volverían una pistola y los matarían.

-Tengo que salir un momento.

-Te acompaño-dijo Cayde levantándose, mientras los otros se miraban riendo por lo bajo.

\- ¿No me digan que se pusieron celosos? -dijo Irene detrás de su casco, esa forma burlesca con la que les hablo los hizo molestarse.

-No enana, tenemos cosas que hacer. -dijo Cayde cortante mientras esta se encogía de hombros y seguían el juego.

Kami y ella se miraron de forma cómplice, si ellos querían celarlas, les iba a ir el doble de peor, y eso lo garantizaba, aunque Irene no quisiera a Cayde como pareja ya, le era bastante entretenido verlo arder en odio.

Cayde y Zavala salieron del hangar, Cayde golpeo uno de los arboles mientras Zavala se trataba de relajar, la sangre de los dos estaba hirviendo ¿Cómo era posible que aquellas mujeres que amaban jugaran con ellos? Luego recordaron, la habían cagado ellos primero, Cayde con Mercy y Zavala con Tracer, suspiraron mientras, adentro se oían gritos, ambos fueron a ver, Irene estaba en el suelo, su casco estaba aún lado, y Mercy la zarandeaba, tenía sangre en la nariz y una sonrisa de niña estúpida.

Kami solo se cubría la cara con las dos manos, miraron a su alrededor y entendieron, Shaxx estaba que se partía de risa, había retado a todos los de Overwatch a quitarse alguna prenda, la camisa o la chaqueta, Reaper y Genji estaban gritándose, Reaper con la gabardina dejando ver su piel morena, y Genji sin el pecho de su armadura, 76 solo se cruzaba de brazos sin la chaqueta puesta, Hanzo los miraba con el pecho descubierto, estaba que se reia por la reacción de las chicas.

-Madre mía, la que se han liado-dijo Tracer riéndose mientras los dos Líderes de vanguardia salían bastante molestos. Si por ellos fuera la tierra ya estaría temblando.

Mercy logro despertar a Irene, aún tenía esa sonrisa estúpida, pero cuando reacciono al 100 solo se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

-Bien es todo por hoy, debemos descansar-dijo Sombra sonriente al ver tantas cosas por una sola noche.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Irene mientras se levantaba, ella y Kami se despidieron, mientras los héroes de Overwatch se vestían de nuevo, entre comentarios molestos de Tracer y Widow.

Kami se fue directamente a la Vanguardia quería hablar con Zavala, antes de siquiera llegar a las escaleras, Zavala la había tomado del brazo y jalándola a él, empezaron a hablar normal y luego a gritarse.

Irene y Cayde no se quedaron atrás, estaban gritándose cerca de los depósitos, poco a poco las dos parejas empezaron a perder la calma, Kami e Irene dieron un último grito, cargado de odio y como no, también de celos, los dos líderes al verlas así, trataron de remendar su error, sin embargo, las dos ya se habían ido.

Al amanecer, Irene estaba hablando con Banshee, habían llegado armas nuevas y entre ellas una escopeta que deseaba usar, aunque estaba más acostumbrada a las Pistolas de ráfagas o a los fusiles de fusión, quería probar suerte.

Se topó con Tracer, que iría con las demás chicas a unas partidas, se limitó a sonreír y ver como se iban. Mientras, Reaper la miraba desde lejos, en la oscuridad del Hangar.

-Si crees que no te vi, tienes problemas calaverita-dijo Irene lanzando un cuchillo a la puerta del Hangar, Reaper lo miro pasar a su lado y clavarse en la pared, estaba demasiado cerca.

-No tienes mala puntería-dijo enderezándose y acercándose a ella. La comparación de tamaños era enorme, ella media 1.56 y Reaper 1.85, los dos se miraban.

-Ahora entiendo porque te dicen enana.

\- ¿Empezaras tú también? -dijo acomodando su capa y abriendo su casco para poder ponérselo, pero este se lo había quitado jugándolo entre sus manos como si fuera un balón.

-No lo sé, que propones tú. -La insomne lo miro y trato de tomar su casco este rio y lo levanto un poco sobre su cabeza.

-Eres más astuta que eso cariño. -dijo burlón mientras esta le apuntaba con una de las escopetas del mercenario.

-Demasiado, ¿Serias amable de regresarme mi casco?

-No era demasiado difícil hacerlo ¿verdad? -dijo este mientras se lo entregaba, el insomne suspiro y se lo puso, mientras el de negro la examinaba.

-Si te soy sincera, me agradas, aunque eres igual o peor de molesto que Cayde.

-Hablas muy rápido niña, ese es Mccree

-Ja, eso lo veremos luego, iré a probar un arma, ¿vienes? -dijo empezando a caminar al hangar.

-Tu "novio" no se molesta-hizo énfasis con sus dedos en la palabra novio, este volteo a verlo levantando un poco el visor de su casco.

\- ¿Quién? ¿Cayde?

-El culo de Dragon robot

-Oh, Genji, ¡Na!, vamos-dijo calmada mientras corría al hangar, el de negro suspiro y la siguió, le agradaba ese carácter tan hueco en la joven, estaba enamorándose de una "niña".

Reaper subió a la nave con ella, mientras se dirigían a un mapa llamado Frontera, al bajar, la cazadora empezó a caminar, Reaper la miro confundido.

-Bien, me gustaría que me ayudes a usar esta cosa-dijo la joven sonriéndole.

\- ¿Nunca has usado una?

-Si te soy sincera, hace mucho que la deje, era buena, ahora…solo es un vago recuerdo-dijo la insomne acariciando la escopeta y suspirando.

-Si quieres usarlas normal no soy el mejor-dijo tomando la escopeta de la insomne y haciéndole un gesto de que lo siguiera, bajaron y se colocaron debajo del puente.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con…? - Reaper tomo sus escopetas y en la parte de la pared empezó a disparar como si fuesen pistolas, luego las soltó y miro a la joven la cual lo miraba sorprendida.

\- ¿normal? Esto no me lo esperaba. -La insomne miro al de negro que solo rio suavemente.

-A eso me refería niña, puedo enseñarte, pero no creo que sea el mejor.

-Ya me di cuenta, por cierto, porque no simplemente re…

-Otra vez con esa historia-dijo de forma seca el de negro gruñendo.

-Vale no digo nada, que te parece, si hacemos un vs tu y yo, veamos quien sabe usar mejor la escopeta.

-He, obviamente tú, estas tan enana que será fácil acercarte sin que te vea, pulga. -La cazadora se cruzó de brazos y lo miro fijamente.

-Cállate poste de luz. -gruño mientras Reaper reia suavemente y ponía una de sus manos en la cabeza de la cazadora.

-Vale ya, cálmate, veamos que tal nos va. -la insomne sonrió detrás de su casco, se separaron y empezaron a jugar.

Reaper, era demasiado rápido para ella ahora, estaba tan distraída y desconcentrada que había olvidado como se movía Reaper, rápido, como una sombra, pero siempre había un hueco entre él y sus tácticas.

Al caer la noche regresaron agotados a la Torre, Cayde y los demás estaban algo preocupados, ya que nunca supieron done se habían metido, y a Cayde, no le había agradado mucho la idea.

-Ahí están-dijo Ikora mientras Reaper bajaba con la insomne en su espalda, Cayde iba a decir algo, pero noto que la cazadora estaba dormida.

\- ¿Dónde demonios estaban? -dijo Sombra mientras se acercaban.

-La ayude a probar unas armas, se nos pasó el tiempo muy rápido, lo sentimos-dijo el de negro mientras la cazadora se acomodaba en su espalda.

-Se ve que está muy cómoda-dijo Sombra a WidowMaker en un susurro mientras la francesa reia ligeramente.

\- ¿Van a empezar? -dijo molesto mientras la cazadora empezaba a despertar.

-Vamos Reapersito, dilo de una vez, todos sabemos que alguien te gusta. -dijo Sombra burlona mientras el mercenario se sonrojaba detrás de su máscara gruñendo ligeramente mientras Cayde gruñía y se iba de la plaza de la Torre.

-Vamos Reaper, dile a la cazadora lo que sientes.

-Tu cállate 76, se nota desde aquí que te gusta la hechicera, ¿Kami se llamaba? - Cuando 76 se iba ir contra Reaper Kami intervino tratando de calmarlo con las mejillas rojas.

-Y si te seré sincero, a ti y a los demás, esa chiquilla me gusta. Solo no se lo digan-dijo algo apenado y molesto.

-Te oyó-dijo Kami mientras la cazadora susurraba en la espalda de Reaper.

-Si no querías que te oyera…lo oí-Reaper se quedó congelado, Tracer y las demás aguantaron la risa, menos 76 y Hanzo, ellos ya estaban riéndose a medio pulmón. La cazadora al verlos inflo sus mejillas y levanto la máscara de Reaper besándolo.

Hubo un silencio de ultratumba, con sus manos, la cazadora evitaba que vieran el rostro de Reaper, quien solo abrió los ojos como platos al sentir los labios de la insomne, Kami solo podía sentir que se iba a desmayar.

-Listo ahora… ¡corre! -grito Tracer mientras la cazadora saltaba de la espalda de Reaper y corría al Hangar hecha una bala.

\- ¡Enana espera! -grito Reaper bajando su máscara totalmente apenado mientras este iba tras la insomne y los demás empezaban a reír a excepción de Genji, quien apretaba sus manos.

\- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Un triángulo amoroso? -dijo Mercy haciéndole burla al Shimada menor, que solo desvió la cabeza.

\- ¿Apenas te das cuenta? -dijo Hanzo abrazando a su hermano con uno de sus brazos mientras sonreía. -Desde que le metió el espadazo le llamo la atención.

-Cállate y vamos al cuarto-dijo molesto Genji, mientras del Hangar salía corriendo Irene, Reaper estaba muy cerca de atraparla.

\- ¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Quítate Genji! - este grito y paso por entre las piernas de Genji con su Paso de Sombra, y siguió corriendo, Genji al verla pasar así se confundió, Reaper no pudo frenar a tiempo, siquiera saltarlo, así que chocaron y ambos cayeron al suelo.

-Auch-dijo Kami mientras Irene se daba la vuelta y se acercaba preocupada al igual que los demás.

-Creo que…será mejor ver si están bien-dijo Mercy mientras los cargaban y llevaban a una habitación.


	4. Capitulo 3

Mientras Reaper y Genji eran atendidos por Mercy, los demás hablaban con la joven insomne, se notaba preocupada por los otros dos, el golpe había sido fuerte, habían rodado hasta una de las macetas que se encontraban cerca de la tienda de Plata.

-Esos dos están bien, solo adoloridos-dijo Mercy saliendo con una sonrisa mientras los demás suspiraban.

-Bueno, vayan a descansar, mañana es un día especial-dijo Kami sonriente mientras Irene desviaba la mirada.

\- ¿Qué es mañana? -dijo Tracer confundida.

-Halloween, mejor dicho, Fiesta de las Almas Perdidas-dijo pensando mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Como sea, mañana todos los guardianes bajamos a divertirnos un poco con los niños, y los que viven en la Torre no se quedan atrás-dijo sonriente Edén mientras se acercaba.

-Bien, mañana veremos cómo bajaremos a la Ciudad, será divertido-dijo Mei bastante emocionada.

Todos rieron suavemente, menos la insomne cazadora, se notaba algo seria, más que nada, no quería bajar con ellos, tenía la reputación de asustar a medio mundo, y una vez casi muere por ello, quería evitarse problemas, pero también quería divertirse, iba a tener que arriesgarse.

Al amanecer, todos estaban esperando a la cazadora, la cual salía de su habitación mirando a los demás, se veían emocionados.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- ¿No te vas a disfrazar? -dijo Tracer confundida.

-Hace mucho que no lo celebro, la última vez Edén me metió un tiro en media frente-dijo encogiéndose de brazos mientras volteaban a ver al hechicero.

\- ¿Qué? Estaba disfrazada con una armadura de un caído, me asusto verla así de la nada-dijo rascando su nuca mientras le sonría como bruta.

-Bueno, esta vez no te va a pasar eso ¿Verdad? -dijo Mercy mirando al hechicero mientras Genji y Reaper lo miraban, se notaba que si decía que no garantizaba nada lo matarían.

-Si no pasara de nuevo-dijo algo nervioso mientras Kami y los 3 líderes de Vanguardia se acercaban.

\- ¿Qué planean hacer? -dijo Ikora mirándolos.

-Hum…ya se-dijo Elein corriendo a por un par de papeles, al regresar les sonrió de forma malévola, lo cual los puso algo nerviosos.

-Porque hacemos algo a ciegas, saquen un papel, y el nombre que les toque será de lo que se disfracen-dijo sonriente mientras todos aceptaban la idea.

Solo los que iban a bajar se iban a disfrazar, empezaron a poner nombres. Al terminar, agitaron la bolsa y empezaron a sacar un papel por persona, no lo abrieron, al final Irene saco el que quedaba, se notaba algo nerviosa.

-Si les toca su nombre deben disfrazarse de lo que quieran -dijo Tracer sonriente mientras se ponían algo tensos. Todos se miraron, la primera en abrirlo fue Mei,

Mei como Tracer.

Tracer como Mercy

Mercy como Ikora

Ikora como Sombra

Sombra como Irene

WidowMaker como Mei

Pharah como

como Kami

Kami como Soldado-76

Soldado-76 como Shaxx

Shaxx como McCree

McCree como Hanzo

Cayde como Genji

Genji como Cayde

Y Zavala como quisiese, le había tocado su nombre.

Reaper y Hanzo no habían accedido a disfrazarse, todos miraron a Irene, la cual tenía los ojos en blanco, Kami se acercó y empezó a reír.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -dijo Cayde acercándose y casi pegando el grito en el cielo

-Reaper, alguien se disfrazará de ti-dijo sonriente la hechicera mientras los demás reían.

-Está muy enana para hacerlo, lo pido yo-dijo Cayde a lo que Kami lo miro molesta.

-Oh vamos Cayde es solo un disfraz, vamos tenemos que cambiarnos-todas jalaron a la cazadora entre risas mientras los demás miraban a Reaper quien no se movía.

\- ¿paso algo compañero? -dijo Genji poniendo su mano en su hombro.

\- ¿Por qué pusieron mi nombre?

-Fue Tracer-dijo McCree mientras se iban a cambiar.

En la noche, todos bajaban, Reaper había decidido ir como un catrín vestido de Mariachi, no le quedaba mal, Genji se sentía incómodo con la armadura más parecida a la de Cayde, en especial con el casco. Los demás se reían al ver al pobre de McCree trataba de cubrirse el medio pecho que dejaba a la vista con las ropas de Hanzo.

Bajaron a la ciudad, todas los esperaban, pero rodeaban a alguien entre risas. Curiosos, los hombres se acercaron, la curiosidad en Reaper no era su fuerte así que solo se cruzó de brazos y los siguió quedándose atrás.

Zavala estaba que ardía en celos, Kami se veían tan bien con una chaqueta azul con el 76 en la espalda, y el visor, Soldado-76 no dejaba de verla, se sentía alagado y apenado.

-Bien ya vieron a una de ellas ahora, Irene, un paso al frente… ¿dónde está? -dijo Kami mientras las demás empezaban a ver a los lados, había huido.

-Nos costó mucho robarle la gabardina a Reaper para que huyera así. -Dijo Sombra abriendo un casco de Irene, se veía bien.

\- ¿¡Ustedes que?!

-Ups. -dijo Sombra con una sonrisa nerviosa, Reaper iba a apuntarle, pero vio que no estaban sus escopetas.

-Sombra, regrésamelas.

-Yo no tengo nada-dijo molesta mientras atrás de Reaper, alguien le apuntaba en la espalda baja con las dos escopetas.

\- ¿Algún problema Catrín?

-Dame…las-cuando se volteó, estaba Irene, su cabello azabache estaba acomodado hacia el frente, tenía una máscara de venado sin cuernos, el brillo de sus ojos se asomaba por los agujeros del venado.

-Se ve… ¡genial chica! -Grito lucio sonriente, acercándose a la joven admirando el buen trabajo.

-Gracias Lucio-dijo la insomne levantando la máscara y sonriendo.

-Bien vamos a divertirnos-dijo Cayde jalándola mientras empezaban a caminar, Reaper se había quedado como idiota mirándola.

Zavala seguía a Kami, la cual no se dignaba ni a dirigirle la mirada, se pasaron la noche jugando con los niños de la ciudad, mas entrada la madrugada se fueron un rato a bailar, Lucio había demostrado su habilidad como DJ, todos bailaban alegremente, Cayde bailaba en un vs contra Genji, ambos sabían bailar bien, lo cual entretenía a la insomne cazadora, Sombra se metió entre los dos mostrando su agilidad, aparentemente, todos se llevaban de maravilla.

Luego de un rato entro Shaxx y Hanzo, todos se divertían, la insomne dirigió su mirada a donde estaba Reaper, solo miraba la pista mas no hacía nada, lo cual estreso un poco a la insomne, esta se levantó y se acercó mirándolo detrás de la máscara.

\- ¿Para algo poste de luz?

-Nada, me sorprende lo fácil que es para ellos acoplarse.

-Bueno, los ven como amigos, talvez sea eso-dijo tranquilamente mientras se sentaba a su lado, los dos miraban como se entretenían, de un momento a otro Genji y Cayde se acercaron a ella estirando su mano.

-Anda, vamos, hace mucho que no bailas, pero no quiere decir que dejes de ser ágil-dijo Cayde con una sonrisa, aparentemente los celos que había sufrido bajaron, la cazadora sonrió miro a Reaper, dándole a entender que iba para él.

Todos rodearon la pista aplaudiendo, mientras Cayde y Genji corrían con la insomne la música estaba a mas no poder, todos gritaban emocionados, viendo como la cazadora se acoplaba al baile entre los otros 3, con Sombra y los dos ciborgs.

Reaper solo miraba con una sonrisa como se divertían, ver como se desenvolvían ese ambiente de fiesta, la cazadora no era tan buena con el Break Dance, pero sabía moverse, una vez terminaron todos regresaron a la Torre, entre bromas y comentarios.

Irene venia agotada, mirando a los demás, Cayde venía hablando con Hanzo y McCree, está bajo la mirada cansada, alguien la cargo, esta mío en que espalda estaba, era Genji, a su lado venia Reaper, esta sonrió y se limitó a acomodarse en la espalda del Ciborg.

\- ¿Por qué tan amables?

\- ¿No podemos serlo? -dijo Reaper confundido mientras la cazadora reia suavemente.

-Bueno, espero no pesar mucho-dijo acurrucándose en la espalda de Genji, la cual se tensó un poco.

Llegaron a la plaza de la torre, la insomne se despidió de ellos mientras se iba con las chicas a descansar. Todos se miraron, el infierno iba a estallar.

-No baile contigo porque me agrades Ciborg ninja-dijo Cayde lanzándole el casco molesto.

-Ni yo por gusto, lo hago por ella-gruño Genji.

-Muy lindo, recuerda, es mía-gruño Cayde, iban a lanzarse, Zavala y Shaxx jalaron a Cayde, Hanzo y McCree jalaron al ciborg, se miraban con odio.

-Basta, parecen niños, ella elegirá-dijo Lucio calmándolos mientras Soldado-76 y Zavala se miraban, ellos lo entendían bien, evitaban cualquier pelea, pero ambos querían a Kami feliz, con o sin ellos.


End file.
